


At Ease

by UmiHinode



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHinode/pseuds/UmiHinode
Summary: "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."





	At Ease

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Aya hesitated for a moment. There was no telling what Hina had in mind, but no matter what, Aya trusted her. She closed her eyes, holding out her hands as Hina asked and flinching as Hina interlocked their fingers, her hands frozen solid. 

Slowly but surely, they began to skate across the ice. Aya gained the courage to open her eyes, and when she did, Hina smiled right at her.

"See, it's fun!"

Aya smiled in response, giving her a nod of agreement. 

It had been Aya's idea at first, to go ice skating. It was hard to resist at the height of winter, especially since a new skating rink had just opened close by. Hina, open-minded as always, was up for any challenge, and of course, she was a natural. Aya, who was struggling to get her skates on at first, watched as Hina glided around the rink, giggling as she pulled just about every stunt she could think of. Aya was so mesmerized that she completely forgot about her own skates.

Though, watching someone fall was also another reasonable explanation for that.

With her hand now in Hina's, she was completely calm. It was like her body was moving on its own, in tune with the music playing in the distance, and with Hina, even in spite of their differing levels of talent.

Hina had a knack for putting her mind at ease.

"Aya-chan, let me pick you up!"

"W-What?"

Well, most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two months ago for a writing meme on Twitter and it just now occurred to me that I could post it here. Wild. Hopefully this is only the beginning of me writing more Bandori drabbles - and hopefully some full fledged fics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♥ This was short and sweet but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
